The present invention relates to easy open ends for pressurized containers, and methods for manufacturing easy open ends.
An easy open end is generally described as one in which the entire end of the container may be removed without using a can opener or similar tool. Generally, easy open ends of this type employ an end panel with a curved score line in the panel defining a removable inside panel portion which is severable from a remaining outside portion of the panel. A pull tab is fixed along one side of the removable inside portion, and includes a nose which may be driven into the score line; the entire inside panel portion is then removed by simply pulling the tab outwardly, to complete the severing along the score line. The depth of the score line into the end panel is specifically selected to insure complete severing of the score line during the removal process.
Some applications of easy open containers for consumer products require pressurization; tennis ball containers are an example of such pressurized containers. From time to time, such pressurized containers are inadvertently dropped from a height or fall from a display shelf, often causing accidental opening; under these conditions, the internal pressure can rapidly rupture the end panel along the score line. Since the removable end panel has a jagged edge along the score line, then such accidental openings have caused consumer injuries.